


Five Times They Get Caught Under the Mistletoe and the One Time They Didn't Plus Bonus

by VirgoMoonWarrior



Category: Warcraft, Warcraft Movie, Warcraft Movie Verse
Genre: 5+1, Everyone lives, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Nobody Dies, Oblivious Khadgar, Pining, Resolved, enjoy the ride, like honestly, may or may not add, possible blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoMoonWarrior/pseuds/VirgoMoonWarrior
Summary: 5+1 fic that I don't think this fandom has yet...anyway, title explains all





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEABlRD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/gifts).



> This is for Jai in the Liontrust Discord Chat as a Secret Santa gift.
> 
> My first time posting and first time writing fiction again in about over a year. All grammar errors are mine, well autocorrects. Constructive Criticism please. I wish to grow and strengthen my writing. Thanks and enjoy.

It was finally Christmas in Stormwind. The winter snow was sticking to the ground and slowly drifting down from the sky, covering everything in a white powder. Khadgar and Lothar were walking to the Gilded Rose to have some drinks with some of the soldiers before putting up decorations with Llane and Taria. It was a quiet evening with not many people on the streets as it was Christmas Eve. However, when they entered the pub, it was loud and full of soldiers.

 _Being with the Lion of Azeroth has its perks._  
Khadgar thought as soldiers moved out of their way and cleared some seating for them at a table.  
_I wonder what other perks being with him would have._

He thought as he sat down and slid his eyes to Lothar who was signaling the barkeep and talking to some of the soldiers nearby. It was honestly no secret to anyone that Khadgar liked Lothar, well to anyone **but** Lothar that is. Khadgar was smitten with Lothar the minute he met him, when Lothar came in and slammed him into his desk and held him in place with his body. However, he realized he loved Lothar after the fight with Medivh that almost consumed them with the Fel. The way Lothar touched his face and when he heard the concern in his voice, he knew he was fucked.

“Look, I know I’m handsome and all, but stop staring and start drinking.” Lothar chuckled pushing Khadgar’s wine towards him when the drinks came, bringing Khadgar out of his thoughts.

“I’m just making sure you don’t drink too much. Taria told me to watch you.” Blushed Khadgar as he drank his wine and looked over the crowd.

“Uh huh,” Lothar smirked and drank his own cup of ale. “Do you do everything my sister tells you to do?”

Khadgar rolled his eyes. “She’s our Queen, so yeah. Besides, I really don’t want to be on her bad side, I can tell she gets scary when she’s mad.” He looked off in the distance and shivered.

Lothar laughed loudly and some curious soldiers looked their way. “You have no idea, Spellchucker.” He shook his head and finished his drink.

 _I love the way he laughs._  
Khadgar thought as he chuckled along with Lothar and sipped his wine. Some soldiers stopped to talk with Lothar before they went home to their families, giving Khadgar time to watch Lothar as he sipped his wine. He studied the way his jaw and moved when he spoke. Studied the way his eyes brightened and crinkled up at the corners in amusement. The way his voice and presence seemed to bathe Khadgar in warmth and comfort like his favorite blue cloak.  
_Fuck! I have it bad._

“We should get going.” Khadgar said as he finished his wine and stood up. “It’s getting late and Taria wants us back in time to hang ornaments.”

“But I haven’t even had a second mug yet!” Lothar playfully whined, but got up anyway.

“All for the best.” Khadgar mumbled as he walked to the bar to pay the tab.

“I heard that Spellchucker!” Lothar smirked as he walked to the exit, Khadgar joining a minute later. Right before they walked out they heard a voice behind them.

“Lothar! Khadgar!” yelled Varis and Karos, two soldiers that Khadgar actually liked and hung out with from time to time.

“What!?” Lothar yelled turning back with his arm on the door. Varis and Karos smirked at each other then turned back to them.

“Look up.” Varis said, while Karos pointed to something above their heads. They both looked up and saw a innocent looking piece of mistletoe above them on the door.

 _I hate them. They can both go fuck themselves in hell._  
Khadgar thought as he glared back at them. Karos gave him an innocent look while Varis gave him a smirk and two thumbs up. “Fuckers.” he muttered turning back to Lothar who was leaning against the door, watching the whole exchange and smirking.

“You gonna kiss me or not Spellchucker?”

 _Oh, I’ll kiss you alright._  
Khadgar grabbed his shirt and yanked him down causing Lothar to stumble and place his hands on Khad’s hips for balance. As soon as their lips brushed, Khadgar whispered “No.” and pulled back with a smirk. Lothar growled and pulled Khadgar back with his hands still on his hips and when their lips collided, Lothar took control. The kiss steadily gained heat as Lothar nipped Khad’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Khadgar moaned which allowed Lothar to take total control of the kiss.

 _Holy fuck! He kisses so good! Oh My God!_  
After what felt like hours, but really was only a few blissful minutes, Lothar pulled back, sucking Khad's bottom lip as he went and letting it go. Khadgar whined and opened his eyes a second later, to see Lothar smiling down at him. There was some kind of emotion in his eyes that Khadgar couldn’t identify, but gave him hope. He heard Varis and Karos, as well as other soldiers, cheering and clapping, making him blush and step out of Lothar’s arms and out onto the street outside. Unbeknownst to him, Lothar gave Varis and Karos a wink and headed outside after him.

“Let’s go home.” He said as he placed a hand gently on Khadgar’s back for a moment. Khad nodded and they started to walk back towards the castle. Lothar started to hum a familiar tune and Khadgar smiled.

“Walking in a Stormwind Wonderland.” He sang and Lothar chuckled, bumping his shoulder with Khad’s, and took his hand in his own


End file.
